


Half a Heart

by Olivia22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, Famous Harry, M/M, Rimming, Some Smut Tags, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia22/pseuds/Olivia22
Summary: Harry是当今流行乐坛中炙手可热的当红歌手，Louis是身怀抱负和理想的落魄画家，两人相遇后很快坠入爱河，由于Harry的特殊职业两人不得不保持着秘密的地下恋情。在爱情的滋润下Louis灵感爆发，他最终能否实现理想登上艺术的高峰......





	1. 完美情人

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，这里是Olivia，这是我的最新长篇——Half a Heart（感谢路路赐名，爱你！）  
> 这篇文是互攻文，首先我是一位根正苗红的LT党，但是在我看的大量小说电影电视中我发现现实中的同性情侣大多数都是互有攻受，所以这篇文我就愉快地让他两share了哈哈，毕竟QAF里的B叔也被Justin攻过，所以......  
> 希望大家能够喜欢，关于这篇文有什么想法和意见欢迎和我交流，当然关于Larry的所有也可以和我大方交流xxx  
> 接下来请看第一章——完美情人 食用愉快！

第一章 完美情人  
在宏伟绚丽的O2体育馆里，五颜六色的灯光不断刺激着观众的视网膜，排山倒海的音乐声不停地敲击着观众的心脏，终于在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中，今晚的主角——当红巨星Harry Styles——随着一团急速上升的烟花华丽登场。他仅仅只是站在舞台中央——享受着众人的注目和欢呼，台下的粉丝们就已经为他叫破了喉咙，而当他随着音乐声发出一声低沉的问候，整个场馆内的尖叫声响得似乎要掀翻这座著名的体育馆。  
在一个月前，Louis绝对无法想象自己居然会站在这个偌大的体育馆内和成千上万的疯狂粉丝们一起看这个流行歌手的演唱会，世事真是奇妙，他就是在一个月前遇到了这位超级巨星并在接下来短暂的时间内成为了他的男朋友。  
“你们玩得开心吗？”Harry在舞台上大声地呼喊着，得到的果然是又一阵的狂热欢呼。  
Louis忍不住拿出手机来为他的男朋友拍照，因为在舞台的上的Harry Styles实在是太有魅力了，让人忍不住着迷。Harry一定是看到他了，因为Louis离舞台是那么的近，他们之间除了维护秩序的保安就只有那预留的几米空地了。Harry在台上做了一个双手叉腰轻嘟嘴唇的可爱动作，Louis连忙开启了手机的连拍模式，咔擦咔擦地一连拍了十几张。这公然的调情动作让Louis浑身兴奋，当着几万人的面调情啊，Louis理所当然地给Harry回应了一个嘴含大拇指的更色情的动作，而当Harry看到后直接在台上笑弯了腰。当然他们之间的互动没人发现端倪，因为大家都在为Harry在台上的可爱动作欢呼和尖叫，顶多也只是认为Harry被台下的可爱粉丝逗笑了。  
场馆的音乐安静了下来，换上了一首轻缓地调子，Harry低沉的声音也缓缓地响起，只是这次所有的粉丝都很默契地安静听他说话。就在今晚这场演唱会之后Harry Styles的第一个个人全球巡回演唱会就圆满结束了，从第一场到现在整整经历了8个月，有欢笑有泪水，一路走来经历、收获了太多，他此刻正在台上娓娓道来，说到动情处甚至还洒下了男儿泪，而台下的粉丝更是早就泪流满面了。  
“我爱你们，没有你们我无法做到这些，你们让Forever Young如此完美，我爱你们每一个。”Harry在台上深深地鞠躬，几乎是在哭泣中开始了Forever Young巡演的最后一场的最后一首歌。  
Louis在台下抱臂看着舞台上动情歌唱的男孩，或许他还不能感受到这其中的辛酸和感动，但是看到一个极富魅力和感情细腻的Harry还是让他心中的自豪和欢喜满溢出来。正在他欣赏Harry美妙低沉的歌声时，身旁走来一个工作人员来告知他现在应该到后台去了。  
极不情愿地跟随着那个工作人员走着，Louis本以为自己会到Harry的化妆室或者是休息间去，结果他直接被带到了一辆黑色的SUV上。  
“你好，Tomlinson先生，我是Harry的贴身保镖Liam，他让我先把你送到庆功派对的现场，我们得快点去了，因为我等下还要过来接他。”Liam爬进驾驶座回过头对着身后的Louis说。  
其实在之前他们见过几面但是Liam还是主动地做了自我介绍，大概是因为这是他们的第一次交谈吧，“哦，好的，那太麻烦你了。”  
一路上，两人都很安静，Liam认真地开车，Louis则盯着手机等待着自己的男朋友的消息。  
*  
到达目的地后，Louis小心地跳下车。  
“Harry应该告诉你怎么进去了吧？我可能得走了，他那边现在应该已经结束了。你在里面等一会，现在应该已经有了一些人，等会在现场那边的更多的人就都过来了。”  
“好的，谢谢，我会先进去的。”  
那辆黑色的SUV嗖地一声钻进了夜色中，Louis也转身闪进了身后的那间酒吧，他拿出Harry之前给他的卡在前台登记了之后就跟着服务员进到了包厢。里面已经零零散散地来了一些人，他们都三三两两地聚拢交谈着，甚至都没注意到房间里多了一个人。  
Louis默默地走到吧台前拿起了一瓶啤酒，他已经开始有点后悔了，他不应该来的，这里他一个人也不认识，他甚至觉得都找不到可以和他们聊聊的话题。他吞下了一口啤酒，默默地打量着房间里的人，人们的穿着都很随意，可以看得出这是一个轻松的派对。  
“怎么一个人在这里呀？”身旁响起了一个陌生女人的声音。  
昨天下午Harry说的话浮现在Louis的脑海里，“你可以去认识他们的，大家都很友好，顺便也可以拓宽你的交际面”，Louis看着眼前的浓妆艳抹的漂亮女人尝试着跟她搭讪，“那现在就不是了呀。”  
女人明显被Louis的话逗笑了，继而调笑道，“好了，你要加入我们吗？那就不只是我们两个人了，更不会是你一个人。”Louis默认地跟着她走着，“我有荣幸知道你的名字吗？我之前从没有见过你。”  
“你不要对其他人透露我们的关系好吗？任何人都不要，这会带来一系列麻烦的。但是你可以随意向别人介绍你自己，除了你是我男朋友这一点。”Harry的话又在脑海浮现了，秘密的地下情人，噢，这有点刺激了，Louis雀跃地说道，“我是Louis Tomlinson,无名小卒而已，甚至不是你们这个圈子的。”  
“噢，好吧，你挺幽默的。好好把握机会，你以后肯定不会是无名小卒的。”  
她把我当成了在派对上来寻觅良机渴望成名的毛头小伙，Louis在心中暗暗想着，这感受确实有点奇妙。  
随着时间的流逝，Louis再一次被他们忽视了，虽然和一堆人坐在一起，但是人们都在互相交谈着，只有他一个默默地拿着啤酒喝着。Louis暗哼了一声往后靠在了沙发背上，这才发现不知不觉中房间里的人多了起来，音乐也响了起来，甚至还有舞蹈演员在里面表演肚皮舞。  
又喝了一大口，Louis后悔的心又重了一分，他希望Harry快点出现然后把他带离这个现场，他一点都不享受这个派对，他只想跟Harry单独亲热一下。  
突然，房间里一阵骚动，当然是今天的主角Harry Styles来了，这应该算是千呼万唤始出来吧。  
Harry换了一身行头，脱掉了在舞台上因为卖力演出而汗湿的衣服，现在穿着一件灰色的T恤和那不知道有多少条相同的黑色紧身裤，脚上依然蹬着刚刚在演唱会上穿的那双驼色的圣罗兰小靴子。他可能是唯一一个把这么违和的搭配穿得这么迷人的家伙了。  
他穿梭在整个房间和所有人打着招呼，而大家都非常热情地和他进行着贴面吻。Louis隔着半个包厢远远看着他，穿着一件再普通不过的T恤也会如此迷人，Louis觉得自己现在也跟那些十几岁的满眼粉红的痴情少女一样了。  
Louis端着酒默默地靠在墙边思考着Harry什么时候才会过来和他打招呼，但是越来越吵的音乐声让他的思想总是不容易集中，他就只好看着Harry在人群中辗转腾挪游刃有余。Harry可真是个名副其实的交际能手啊，几乎人人都想凑上去和他倾耳交谈，Louis就一直盯着他的方向，但是Harry却忙得就连抬起头和他来个视线交汇的时间都没有。  
拿着空掉了的啤酒瓶，Louis又来到吧台，给自己点了一杯颜色看起来很奇怪的液体，他不确定那是什么，他只是想尝试一下，反正在这待着也没事做，他决定要把那些看起来有趣的酒都尝一尝。  
“嘿，你悠着点呐，不会太多了吗？”就在Louis拿起第四杯淡褐色的酒准备喝的时候，一个熟悉的声音在他耳边炸起。  
Louis转过头看着身边的人，如他所料——是Harry。Harry终于来找他了，可是他已经一个人默默地喝了两瓶啤酒和三杯五颜六色的酒了，“我觉得自己的酒量还是能够驾驭这些的。”Louis拿着手上的杯子微笑着轻轻地摇晃，然后一口喝掉了杯中的淡褐色的透明液体。  
又拿了两瓶啤酒，Harry递给Louis一瓶，“想跟我喝一杯吗？”说着还用手偷偷地搔刮着Louis搭靠在吧台上裸露在外面的小臂。  
“荣幸之至！”两人碰了一下瓶颈后都仰头喝了一大口。  
Louis向Harry的方向倾过身子试图去寻找那双诱人的红唇，但是Harry微微侧过身闪过了并用手扶住Louis的身子阻止他的进一步动作。即使这包厢里灯光昏暗闪烁得有时连身旁的人都看不清，但是Harry还是不想冒险，Louis笑着耸了耸肩，顺着手势偷偷地掐了一下Harry的腰。  
才喝了一口酒，就有一位男士端着酒杯来找Harry，因为嘈杂的音乐声，他们两不得不贴着对方的耳朵说话才能正常交谈，Louis在他们两旁边默默地喝着酒，不一会儿啤酒瓶就又见底了。  
*  
Louis都不知道这一切是怎么结束的，他不知道自己喝了多少酒，Harry就在他旁边和不同的人轮流交谈着，最后又跟着人群到了舞池中央。再然后他就在那辆黑色的SUV的后座和Harry热吻缠绵，这是他们两今晚第一次真真切切地抚摸对方。  
那种肌肤相触的灼烧感让Harry想尖叫，而Louis只是更投入地把头埋在他的脖颈间，火热的唇从脖子辗转到下巴再到另一双唇，只要是暴露在空气中的肌肤简直一寸也不想错过。  
在Louis用力地在Harry的锁骨处吸咬出一个淡红的吻痕后，Harry 终于哼哼唧唧地结束了这场缠绵的亲热，吩咐着前面驾驶座的Liam把他送回家。  
“Liam，我接下来有两周的休息，应该不会去太多地方，如果实在有需要我会给你打电话你帮我随便安排一个人就好，”Harry握住Louis在他身上正不安分游走的手，“这两周你就好好休息一下，度个假什么的。”  
说完Harry就转过头轻咬着Louis的嘴唇直到对方开始轻声呻吟。  
“没事儿的，我就在伦敦待着，你要是需要我的话随叫随到。”Liam透过上方的车后镜看了眼正在后面缠绵的两个人眼角跳了一下，他好怕这两人在车后座直接荷枪实弹地干了起来，他长吐了一口气决定还是集中注意力开车的好。  
小心翼翼地下了车，在电梯里两人都是规规矩矩地各自站着，但是他们自己知道胸中的那团火已经烧得越来越旺快要喷涌而出了。  
于是刚进门Louis就直接把Harry扑到了墙上，忘情地吻着眼前的人，火热的舌尽力地攫取着每一丝热度。  
在长达十分钟的热吻后Louis放开已经衣衫不整的Harry，“哇哦，让我来参观一下你的豪宅。”说着又回头吻了Harry一口才继续往里走去。  
“你今晚得住这儿了，有的是时间好好参观。”Harry上前一步把Louis搂着往客厅走去。  
这间顶层豪华公寓真的只能用奢华二字来形容了，偌大的客厅中央配了一个下凹的圆形沙发，这一圈足够坐下二十个人，如果在上面做爱的话感觉应该很爽。跟客厅相连的是一个巨大的开放式厨房，有着长达五米的操作台，旁边就是一个简易的吧台，吧台靠右边的墙上是一整块镶嵌在墙上的酒柜，里面展示着各种各样的珍贵的名酒，在厨房操作台和客厅之间是一个大的长条形的餐桌。屋子整体的装修是简约风，黑白灰的冷色调搭配得相得益彰，看着屋内的各种摆设和装饰虽简洁但就是让人觉得无比奢华。  
穿过客厅和厨房间的那条透明走廊就可以看到分布在外围的四个房间，Louis依次推开门进去参观，一如既往的简约时尚风，他最喜欢的是那间有一面墙贴着黑白马赛克墙纸的房间。那是间主卧，也是Harry经常睡的房间，正中间是一张超级大的床，大得让Louis觉得可以滚上几圈都不会掉下床，纯白的系列床上用品也让人觉得心情舒畅。在靠近落地窗的角落有一个简易的榻榻米，休息时捧一本书端一杯茶应该是一个惬意的体验。落地窗外可以直通最迷人的巨型露天阳台，阳台上有十来套桌椅，无论是开party还是喝咖啡都是个不错的选择。然后你可以看到有很多娱乐的道具，甚至大部分Louis都叫不上名来。还有，还有，居然还有真皮沙发，躺在这里晒太阳真是个想想都让人幸福到死的极度体验。  
“你是怎么能够让真皮沙发躺在这露天阳台上的啊，要是下雨怎么办？”Louis接着坐在了那真皮沙发上扭动着身子弹了弹。  
“通常这里是会有人进行管理和维护的，所以这个问题不用让你操心了。”Harry走过去俯下身从背后吻上了Louis。  
两人在阳台的沙发上缠绵了一会儿后就相贴着来到浴室，这个浴室是独立于卧室外面的，当然在两个主卧里也配备有相应的淋浴间和盥洗室，这个浴室里洗澡间和洗手间是相对独立的，但是都依存在同一个房间里。其中有一整面墙上嵌着置物柜，里面整齐堆放着不同颜色和质地的浴巾还有备用的洗浴用品。  
Louis一推开浴室的门就大声欢呼起来，“Oh my，这简直，你也太会享受了吧！”那个靠墙的宽大到足以躺下两个人还显宽裕的精美浴缸直接让Louis欢呼出来了。他跑过去痴迷地抚摸着那光滑的浴缸壁，随后直接翻身躺在了里面闭着眼呻吟出声了。  
“嘿，Louis，躺在这里可不能穿衣服哦。”Harry说着就伸手去解Louis那本就凌乱不堪的衣裤。  
“你也一样。”Louis也向Harry的裤裆伸过手去。  
Harry一边笑着一边脱下Louis的鞋子扔到一旁，Louis则弯过手臂攀上Harry的脖子，使劲一带使Harry直接跌进浴缸躺在Louis的怀里。两人一边尽情地吻着对方，手上也没闲着，胡乱地剥着对方身上缠着的碍事的布料。  
在经过一番极大的努力后两人终于全都一丝不挂地躺在了浴缸里，Harry伸手按下阀门，温热的水就慢慢地从身下漫起。微温的水浸泡着皮肤使情欲更盛地在两人之间弥漫，Harry的脖子到前胸已经一片狼藉，遍布着粉色的可爱吻痕。  
当水缓缓地漫上胸口时两人终于放开了对方闭着眼享受地躺在浴缸壁上。  
“我觉得还需要一些东西。”Harry悠悠地开口依然是闭着眼。  
“什么？”Louis也闭着眼回答。  
Harry睁开眼站起身跨出了浴缸，“酒，我去外面拿点酒。”俯下身在Louis的唇上轻啄一下后就转身往外走去。  
不一会儿Harry就拿着一瓶红酒和两个高脚杯进来了，跨进浴缸和Louis面对着坐下。  
“这是什么酒？我猜肯定很贵。”Louis也坐起身说到。  
“应该是珍贵。”Harry开瓶了之后给两个杯子都倒上一点，“其实我不懂酒，每次喝的再好再贵的名酒在我口中也和一般的酒无二样，但是这是我20岁生日的时候我姐姐送我的。”Harry递给Louis一杯。  
Louis接过后微微晃着杯中的液体，“所以是珍贵，而不是贵。”  
“但是，我愿意和你分享。”  
“唔，好，那我勉为其难了。”Louis坏笑着拿杯子碰了Harry的。  
一杯红酒下肚让本就醺醉的两人醉意更浓，Harry背过身坐在Louis的怀里让后面的人给他搓着背部，混合着沐浴液使他的肩背无比润滑。  
突然Louis的双手从后面伸过来圈住了Harry的腰部，不安分地游走到双腿之间握上了那微硬的肉棒。“好想在这里上了你，在你这豪华的大浴缸里，”Louis加重了手上揉捏的力度，引得怀里的人一阵嘶哑的呻吟，“我等不及到床上了。”Louis咬了一口怀里人结实的肩部。  
“我也等不及到床上了。”Harry把手向后伸去揉着Louis的腰，而这一举动直接让Louis翻过身把他扑倒在浴缸的靠背上。  
Louis急速地俯下身亲吻着Harry早已红肿的嘴唇，Louis的手游走到Harry的双腿之间，意料之中地换来身下人的阵阵低喘。  
“你是受对吗？”Louis微微拉开两人的距离问道。  
Harry睁开早已被情欲濡湿的双眼，说着语不成句的话，“Oh yeah，如果你想在上面的话。”在Louis又一次地咬上他的脖子的时候Harry大大地呻吟了一声。  
“你需要扩张一下吗？”Louis粗重地喘着气几乎不能完成整个句子。  
猛地睁开双眼，Harry略微带着点颤抖地说着，“当、当然了。”  
Harry侧过身拉开一个小柜门，Louis伸手进去拿出了一管润滑剂，“你早准备好了对吗？”继而又是一个绵长而深情的吻。  
Louis拿着润滑剂放在Harry下身的穴口，往里挤了一点，惊得身下的人一个激灵把Louis的脖子箍得更紧了一点，“Oh，好凉啊。”  
“等下就会温暖起来了，”Louis俯下身用双唇堵上了正在呻吟的嘴。他将食指缓缓地推进Harry的穴口，嘴上还是不停地吻着身下的人，而Harry在他温柔的爱抚下也渐渐地习惯了身体里奇怪的异物感。Louis转动着手指在里面进进出出，惹得Harry在他身下娇喘连连，当Louis埋入第二根手指的时候Harry直接低下了头笑出了声，脸上因为情欲和害羞而浮上的红晕衬得两颊的酒窝分外醉人，“Fuck，这感觉……”  
“很爽对吗？”Louis色情地说道，引得Harry头向后仰更大声地呻吟出来，“我等会会让你更爽。”Louis兴奋地加快了手上的速度。  
当三根手指已经能够自如地出入Harry身下的穴口时，Harry已经不能够满足于Louis的那三根手指了，他大声地对着Louis叫道，“操我，快点！”  
Louis邪邪地勾起一边嘴角，倾身从Harry身后的小柜子中拿过一个安全套，咬在嘴里撕破了外面的锡箔包装纸，“给我带上。”他伸手递给身下的Harry然后跪在Harry的双腿间直起身子，好让他早已勃起的分身能露出水面挺在Harry面前。  
看着眼前这硬挺的巨大分身，Harry暗自吞了一下口水，他动作僵硬地把那个小橡胶套给套在上面，Louis几乎是立马就俯下身噙住了他的唇。  
当Louis的分身抵在Harry的穴口时，他轻声地问着，“你准备好了吗？”  
Harry吞咽了一下口水点了点头，“嗯，好了，上我。”  
这一声略带着点颤抖和渴望的声音刚发出，Louis就急不可耐地顶了上去，但才刚刚挤入一点Harry就发出了一声难受的呜咽，看着身下的人痛苦得有点扭曲的五官，Louis在他耳旁轻声地说道，“放轻松，Harry，放轻松，你要学会享受这其中的快感。”  
Harry双臂撑着Louis的胸膛，剧烈地喘着气，“嘿，你让我缓一会好吗？”  
他们两人的下身就保持着这样的姿势不动，而Louis则开始爱抚Harry的上半身以此来转移他的注意力。在Louis的火热的舌在Harry胸前游走的时候，他缓缓地又把分身向前送了一送，当他感觉Harry不再如此紧张的时候他开始加大力量往里顶，Harry的嘴已经张大成了O型的，虽然更多的是痛苦，但是可以明显地看到快感正成几何倍地攀上他此刻潮红的脸颊。  
在多番努力下Louis终于完全挺进了Harry的后穴，而Louis的后背都快要被Harry抓破了，“Yeah，你做到了，现在我要开始动了。”  
“嗯，嗯，我开始感觉到爽了。”  
开始只是随意地动了一下，Louis随时观察着身下的人的情况，当听到Harry浅浅的呻吟时Louis就再不能控制自己大力地开始顶撞了起来。Harry开始抬起腿盘上Louis的腰，这让Louis更加快了身下的动作，Harry抬起头试图去含住Louis的唇，而Louis则一把扯过他的长发摁在了浴缸上从而更加快了抽送的频率。  
“我喜欢你的长卷发，美极了，”Louis一边动作着一边俯下身啃咬着身下的人宣誓着自己的主权。  
Harry开始尝试着抬起臀部往上送，这一动作让他们两人同时发出了一声响亮的愉悦的叫喊。  
“我觉得我快到了，”Harry极力后仰着头沙哑着声音说道，“啊、嗯。”  
Louis抓着Harry的头发进行着最后的冲撞，当Harry尖叫着在水里射了后Louis也拔出自己的分身快速地套弄了几下和Harry一起靠在浴缸壁上享受着高潮来临后的急速快感。  
过了几分钟当Louis以为Harry已经睡着了的时候，Harry侧过脸在Louis的肩膀上用鼻子蹭了蹭然后又轻轻地印上两个吻，“Louis，你简直太棒了。”  
轻轻地笑了笑，Louis伸过手又给两人倒上红酒，所幸的是刚刚激烈的性爱所激起的水花并没有打湿一旁放置的酒杯，“我是你的第一个男人吗？” 他递给Harry一杯，“我能感觉得到你是个处。”  
接过了Louis递来的酒杯，Harry出人意料地脸红了，“嗯，这是我的第一次。”  
Louis兴奋地侧过头吻上了Harry的酒窝，“哇哦，这真的出乎意外。”  
“嗯？是吗，你觉得我应该是阅人无数的花花公子吗？”Harry微微扬起下巴低沉着声音问道。  
“你那么迷人，喜欢你的人都可以从这里排到白金汉宫了吧？”Louis呵呵地笑了一声，“而且你给我的感觉——你是情场高手了。”  
“唔，”Harry发出一声嫌恶的哼声，“好吧，其实不是这样的。”Harry抿了一口杯中的酒继续道，“我在圈中的同志身份没有公开，所以我是不能随便在外面找男人的。而且，我并不像媒体塑造的那样是个浪荡子。”有一瞬间Harry的眼神暗了一下但随即又恢复了神采，“其实我只交过两任女友，那都是在我成名之前了，当我意外地因为一档电视选秀节目一炮而红后，我的生活就天翻地覆了，各种各样的采访表演和电视节目接踵而来，”Harry又抬起手抿了一口杯中的酒，“压力太大了，我根本不能像普通人那样享受简单的恋爱。而且，渐渐地大家看不到真实的我了，只有那个大明星Harry Styles。”  
听着Harry动情地说着，Louis把手搭在身旁人的肩膀上轻轻地拍着，“所以，那为什么又选择了我？”  
他们两人都侧过头彼此对望着，这个问题让Harry有点迷茫，他还是淡淡地开口道，“因为你很特别，我内心的声音一直告诉我不要错过。你还记得我们第一次见面的那个晚上吗？”  
“当然，你那时候坐在马路牙子上，我还以为是个流浪汉，”Louis哈哈地大笑起来，“开玩笑啦，我当时以为你是一个落魄的失足少年，就像英国的成千上万个少年一样，离家出走，吸食毒品，食不果腹，无处可归。”  
“真的吗？我看起来有那么惨吗？”Harry咯咯地笑出声。  
“嘿，可能是我想象力太丰富了一点吧。我当时情绪也很低落，就是想找个人倾诉一下。”  
“对啊，我也是，那天刚结束曼彻斯特的演唱会，而且我刚跟我的经纪人吵了一架。”Harry开始看着头顶的天花板回忆他们首次相遇的那个夜晚，“我甚至什么伪装都没做，就那样站在你面前你都没认出我，在你面前我不再是大明星Harry Styles，就只是Harry而已，而且你居然还请我喝了奶昔。”  
“对你们这些大明星我真的一点兴趣都没有，”Louis耸耸肩，“如果不是你邀请我去你的演唱会，我才不会花几百英镑去看一场无聊的秀的。”  
“我的演唱会很无聊吗？”Harry皱着眉头问道。  
“噢，不是，我是说演唱会很无聊，但是你在上面就会很有趣。我全程都在看你而没有听歌。”  
轻轻地捶了一拳Louis的胸口，Harry整个身子往下缩了缩把头枕在了Louis的颈窝里，“好吧，那说说，我是你的第一个男人吗？”  
“抱歉，并不是的。”  
“Fuck，”Harry又捶了一下Louis的胸口，“那我会觉得委屈的。”  
Louis一把抓住Harry又向他胸口砸来的拳头，“我已经22岁了，如果在此之前都没和其他人上过床那我就真的是一个很糟糕的人了。”Harry试图挣脱开被Louis钳制的拳头但是无果，“嘿，你很介意吗？因为我在你之前上过其他的男孩。”  
“哼，鉴于我之前也和我的前任女朋友做过爱那我们之间就一笔勾销算了。”Harry冲上去咬了咬Louis的下嘴唇，随即又咯咯咯地笑起来，“反正我的第一次已经给你了，现在也收不回来了。”  
“好了，现在你可以把水换一下吗？我不想一直泡在你的精子里直到它们沾染我的全身。”  
Harry用手肘给了Louis一下，随后打开了换水的阀门。  
*  
过了大概半小时他们两人终于磨磨蹭蹭地从浴室出来，Harry有点挪不动步，刚刚激烈的第一次让他的双腿有点颤抖，Louis扶着他慢悠悠地来到卧室，刚靠近床边Louis直接把Harry扑倒在床上，两人就跌进了柔软的羽毛被里，松软的床垫似乎承受不住两人的重量导致他们把床砸出了一个大的凹陷。  
“唔，你这床也太软了吧？真舒服。”Louis一边在Harry的脸颊上嗅着一边用手揉着他杂乱的卷发。  
“有时候在外面巡演或是工作不能回伦敦的时候我就会特别想念这张床。”Harry轻笑着说道，“但只要我在伦敦，再晚我也会回来这里睡觉。”  
“环游世界不是挺好的吗？”Louis摸着Harry的背手不自觉地滑向了下方的雪白山丘，鉴于他们两个现在都是全裸，这个动作让Harry浑身都颤抖了一下，而Louis的分身隐隐地又有了抬头的欲望。  
“但是我更想要安定，我渴望能有个人和我一起住在这套公寓里，”Louis的手还在不停地揉搓着Harry的臀部，Harry的气息也越来越重，“Louis，我觉得我们又得来一次了。”  
话音刚落Louis就把Harry翻身按在身下，爬到床头柜上撕扯开一个安全套快速地套上后就欺身上去单手撑着Harry的背，另一只手扶着半硬的分身寻找着那个容纳它的火热洞口。  
Harry在Louis身下微喘出声，轻轻侧抬起一条腿让Louis的分身更容易进入。他的喘息声宣誓着他的欲望，可是他的上半身被Louis紧紧地按压在枕头上，触不到Louis的双唇整个身体泛起一阵空虚，而Louis似乎是心有灵犀一般立刻就俯下身来亲吻着他的脖颈和脸颊。  
由于刚才在浴室的剧烈运动，这次Louis很快就进入了Harry的身体并快速地抽动着，Harry显然比第一次有了经验，在Louis向前顶撞他的身体时也摇晃着臀部往身后送去。  
他们在Harry的巨大的床中间不停地动作着，两人放荡的呻吟也充斥着整间卧室，阳台的微风透过落地窗钻进来，轻抚着床上赤裸的二人。  
终于在一阵快速地抽插中两人都同时释放了自己，Louis伸手扯掉分身上的安全套随手丢在了床边的垃圾桶里，然后就虚弱着身子躺在了Harry的背上。身下的Harry也在粗喘着气，他转过脸吻上了Louis耷拉在他肩上的脸，“Louis，你简直不可思议。”  
“我觉得你明天应该没有力气起床去外面开什么演唱会了。”Louis微仰起头轻声地说着。  
“嘿，你忘了吗？我的巡演已经结束了，我有两周的休息期。”  
“哦，对哦，那这两周我都要把你操得起不来床。”  
Harry噗嗤笑出了声，“好吧，可是我们现在得考虑眼前的问题，我刚刚射在了我的被子上，我们现在要怎么睡觉？”  
Louis再次爬到床头柜去拿了点卫生纸，擦了擦被子说道，“就这样吧睡吧。我现在已经困得不行了。”  
被音乐、酒精和情欲折腾了一晚上的两人早已精疲力竭，不管三七二十一翻身钻进了被窝直接仰头就睡，在进入梦乡之前Louis伸过手圈在了Harry的腰上，而后者只是哼唧了一声。


	2. 艺术行者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两周的缠绵相依，两人的爱情也跟着发酵，Louis逐渐放下心防为Harry展现自己的另一面…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，这里是Olivia，《Half a Heart》第二章希望没有让你们久等，本章依然有肉，食用愉快^_^

第二章 艺术行者  
清晨的阳光带着初秋特有的微微凉气洒在那张巨大的床上，白色的羽毛被上沾染着点点污浊，而被中的两人此刻正搂抱着一起熟睡。空气中偶尔闪现的丝丝静电会让他们不自觉地轻扇着睫毛，轻微滚动的眼球预示着他们正享受着一个美好的梦境。  
当阳光旋转着从温柔的橘色变成耀眼的金色，Harry颤抖着眼睑睁开双眼，慢慢地适应着强烈的光线，连续地眨动了几下眼睛，甚至能够感受到睫毛搔刮着枕头的轻微震动。他试着伸展一下久未活动的四肢，才发现整个人都被紧箍在一个怀抱里，反应过来身后的人是谁后，他就安下心来静静地享受这个温暖的怀抱。  
一只手从被窝里伸出来摸向Harry的脸颊，捏了一下他舒服的嘟嘟肉，“你醒了。”这是一个标准的肯定陈述句，Louis抬起头把脑袋搁在Harry的颈窝里，“怎么不叫醒我。”  
Harry侧过脸来说道，“唔，难得的一次自然醒，我想多享受一下放松的感觉。”  
一个吻发生的条件是什么，或许什么都不需要，只是情之所至，Louis低下头来吻上了Harry的唇，所有的一切都是自然而然由心而生，这个吻也不带一丝情欲，只代表着一声早安。  
“可以告诉我现在几点了吗？”Louis把玩着Harry的头发问道。  
“我的手机在我的裤子口袋里，而我的裤子脱在了浴室。”Harry噘着嘴慢慢地说着，“我猜现在应该十二点了。”  
“不可能，我通常不会睡到这么迟的。或许才十点。”  
“那好，我们可以来打个赌，谁猜的最接近就赢了。”  
“好啊，那赌注又是什么呢？”  
Harry轻轻笑着，“谁输了就把这被子洗了。”  
“成交！”  
Louis爬起身准备去揭晓这次的答案，他拖拽着Harry一起起身，当掀开被子坐起来后才发现两人都是裸着的，Harry的分身就这么暴露在空气中使得他不禁红了脸庞。  
“美丽的dick。”Louis伸手轻轻弹了一下Harry疲软的分身。  
“嘿，”Harry嗔怒了一声。  
当Louis已经轻快地步出了房门，Harry却还在后面寸步难行，昨晚的激情使他的身体现在都还有点颤抖，每移动一步屁股酸痛的肌肉就撕扯着火辣的洞口让他的双腿有点不听使唤。   
“Harry，”Louis扒着门框只露出了一个脑袋，“你还好吗？”  
突然冒出的声音让Harry有点措手不及，他慌乱地用手遮掩着自己不着一物的下身，结结巴巴地答道，“我，我很好。”  
说罢Louis从门口走了进来，脚踩在地上吧嗒吧嗒地响着，他来到Harry身边蹲下去一只手圈过Harry的膝盖窝，一只手圈过他的腰，就准备打横把把Harry抱起来。Harry吓得惊叫了一声，“喂，你干嘛？”  
“我的荣幸。”Louis对着Harry轻轻一笑。  
然后Harry整个人的重量就到压在了Louis的身上，明显地听到Louis低低喘了一下，又稳着身子把Harry往上颠了颠才迈开步往外面走去。  
“所以说，你输了！”Harry把亮着的手机在Louis的面前来回挥舞，炫耀着自己的胜利，“现在已经下午一点了！”  
Louis重重地叹了口气就走进了淋浴间去冲洗了，边洗还在里面发出意味不明的低吼。  
当他们两个人都洗完澡换好衣服在客厅的沙发上坐下时，已经是一小时以后了。Harry打电话订了一个披萨，但是在等待的过程中两人的肚子都先后叫了起来。Louis仰躺在沙发上目光虚无地看着天花板一边大声地呻吟着那些他要饿疯了的话语，Harry看着他不停地叫唤也只觉得好笑，总是在他发出声音的时候就拿腿蹬一下Louis瘫在沙发上的身子。  
“谁会知道大名鼎鼎的Harry Styles家里连一粒面包屑都找不到。”Louis模仿着电视上那些奇怪的口音打趣着道。  
“唔，我已经很久没有回这里了，”Harry又提腿蹬了一下Louis，“虽然在伦敦开了三场演唱会，但是之前的几天我都是凌晨两三点才回来，而每次都几乎是五点就出门了。”  
Louis突然蹦了起来，整个人都扑倒Harry身上，“所以说你才刚刚结束工作就和我在一起了？”Harry给了Louis一个“这不是显而易见的吗，白痴？”的眼神，“甚至你都来不及去超市买点食物囤在家里就把我带回家打炮。”  
听到“打炮”这个词Harry略微有点不悦，这直接反应在了他此刻紧皱的眉毛上。虽然他和Louis认识才刚一个月，到他们确定关系也才不到两个星期，这个发展确实有点快，而且他们是在他巡演的途中认识并相恋的，所以他们私底下也并没有多少时间在一起，他们甚至没有一次正式的约会，连亲吻都没有几次。但是昨晚发生的一切，就是那么自然而然，他们当时也没有去考虑进展是否太快的问题，只是一切都刚刚好，而那就发生了，他不想把昨晚叫做打炮，而是和他男朋友充满感情地做爱。  
在Harry皱着眉头沉思的时候，门铃响了，Louis整个人几乎是蹦起来了，因为这预示着他们订的披萨终于来了。  
端着外卖盒快速地冲进来，Louis有点手忙脚乱地开始拆盒子，但是越是心急就越是出乱，折腾了半天盒子都被撕得不像样了还是没能把披萨从里面完好地拿出来。Harry见状就伸手拿过来仔细地拆开，还不忘调侃几句，然后两人就趴在茶几上大快朵颐起来。  
酒足饭饱之后Louis就滑坐到地毯上，背靠在Harry的小腿上和他有一搭没一搭地聊着天，而同时正在专注地玩着手机。  
Harry看到Louis不停地在屏幕上敲打着，也不禁好奇地开口道，“是什么事呀？看你这么认真。”  
Louis抬头看了他一眼，“你还记得我上次去曼彻斯特吗？”  
“当然记得，我们正是在那儿相遇的。”  
“也没什么，就是上次去曼彻斯特的一些后续的事情。”  
Harry见Louis不太想回答就也没有继续追问了，他知道肯定是他工作上的事情，他只知道Louis大学是学美术的，现在也是在从事的绘画方面的工作，再具体的他也不了解了。  
Harry一个人在一旁显得兴致缺缺，拿着手机开始刷起推特，想看看人们对自己刚刚结束的巡演有什么评价，其实不用看就知道网络上弥漫的肯定是一片不舍与赞美，他对自己的粉丝们还是很有信心的。刷着刷着他突然看到昨晚聚会的图片，就在进门前他被一群狗仔扛着长枪短炮的镜头狂轰乱炸了一番，在图片中他抿着嘴眯着眼睛，显示着他有点反感的情绪，但是这情绪控制得很好看不太出来，更多的是看起来酷和帅，而一整套图片中都有Liam紧紧地护在他身旁为他隔开那些狗仔。  
看着Liam的严肃表情不知怎么地就想笑，然后他拿出手机在网上订了去西班牙巴塞罗那的往返机票。  
“Harry，有什么事吗？”  
“没事儿，我就是打电话过来问问你在干嘛。”  
“好吧，在接通电话的前一秒我还以为我要丢下正喝了一半的茶然后跑到伦敦的另一端。”  
“明天你可要跑到欧洲的另一端了。”  
“什么？”  
“我刚刚给你订了去巴塞罗那的机票，两人份的哦，带着某人去那里度假吧，在那里的费用我全部报销。”  
“我，我不用去度假的。”  
“你需要，你确实需要，你一直跟着我世界各地地跑，也没多少休息的时间，趁着这次吧，两周之后我们可能又要马不停蹄了。”  
“好吧，如果我再拒绝的话就是不识抬举了。”  
“跟我还客气什么。旅途愉快哦！”  
“嗯，你也是，有个愉快的假期。”  
就在Harry和Liam互相祝福着假期愉快时Louis爬上了Harry的肚子，并不停地用手和唇骚扰着身下的人引得Harry说话时呼吸加重，不得不提早结束了通话。  
腹部的强烈刺激使得Harry不停地收缩着腹肌，手也自然地揪住了Louis的头发，“Louis！”这一声已经饱含了情欲和颤抖。  
“你对你的保镖都这么好还是只对Liam这么好？”Louis干脆仰躺在Harry的双腿间头枕在他的小腹上。这个姿势让Harry有点尴尬，他不得不大开着双腿才能让Louis舒服地躺下，他只要稍稍闭拢双腿就会把Louis的头部夹着，而刚刚被Louis挑逗起的情欲让他的下身有点抬头的趋势，所以Harry只好僵着身体任Louis这样大剌剌地躺在他的双腿间。  
“呃，Liam不仅仅是我的保镖，他更多的是我的朋友。”Harry艰难地开口，而Louis居然更加放肆地抬手摸了摸他大腿内侧。  
“那你对你的保镖们才不会这么好对吧？只是因为他是Liam而已。”Louis的手还在不停地摸着Harry的大腿内侧。  
“我，我，其实我对他们都挺好的，他们，”Harry几乎是嘶声喘息了一下，“他们也都挺喜欢我的，但是我不可能对他们每一个都如此关怀备至，毕竟围绕在我身边的有几百几千个工作人员。”说到最后Harry几乎语不成句了，因为Louis放在他大腿内侧的手渐渐地变成了一种故意的挑逗。  
Louis翻身起来，手不经意地撑在Harry已经硬挺的分身周围，“看来我的Harry还真是个人见人爱的小可爱咯。”他的手开始隔着布料抚摸裆部，“这个小家伙刚刚一直戳着我的脸你知道吗？”  
一时间Harry竟然有点脸红，Louis略带挑逗的话语总是能让他不自觉地心跳加速，“是，是你让它变成这样的。”  
“是吗？”Louis嘴边又开始露出坏笑，并加重了手里的力道，他就是想看到Harry为他欲罢不能的样子，所以他尽情地挑逗着Harry。他将手伸进Harry宽松的居家裤中，仅仅隔着一层薄薄的内裤研磨着那硬挺的肉棒，他能够感觉到内裤已经被前液微微濡湿了，不禁就把手伸进了内裤。  
在肌肤相触的那一瞬间Harry已经不能控制自己地大声呻吟了起来，这层层递进的快感几乎将他淹没。  
当Louis的手和小Harry温存了一会后，Louis直接把小Harry掏了出来，在Harry还没有反应过来时就俯身咬了上去。  
湿滑的舌舔上肉棒时，Harry已经被快感淹没，他双手紧紧地抓着身下的沙发垫，嘴里不住地喘着粗气，想要呼喊Louis的名字但是出口的都是细碎的呻吟。  
而Louis则在Harry的双腿间温柔地动作着，时不时用舌滑过龟头又时不时地用牙齿轻咬着棒身。  
随着Louis吐出肉棒的动作Harry也跟着发出了一声难耐的呼声，分身失去了包裹它的温暖内壁，暴露在空气中只感受到一阵空虚，似乎是为了表示抗议硬挺的分身也不自主地跳动了两下。  
“你喜欢吗？”Louis撑着Harry的膝盖喘息着问道。  
看着Louis迷离的眼和红肿的唇，再想到造成这样景象的原因都是自己时Harry兴奋地笑了起来，“我爱死了！”  
Louis调皮地用手弹了一下Harry的分身后又俯身含了进去，这次直接含到了不可思议的深度，让身下的Harry紧绷了身体，Louis上上下下地动作着，每一次下落都试着把深度加到更深，而当Harry感受到了最大的快感后也不自禁地往上顶弄着臀部。  
“Louis，我快到了。”  
听到这句话后Louis更是加快速度地吞了两下，就在Harry以为自己要射在Louis口里时，Louis退了出来，随后Harry灼热的精液就尽数射在了Louis的脸上。  
Harry像一根弹簧一样从沙发上弹了起来，连忙拿了茶几上的纸巾为Louis擦拭着，口中也在不停地道歉。  
“没事儿的。”Louis握着Harry慌忙擦拭着的手倾身吻上了Harry的红唇。  
Louis的口中满是精液的味道，Harry享受着这个吻，享受着Louis口中自己的味道，感觉就好像是两个人融为了一体，跟着Louis舌头的节奏加深了这个本就情欲满满的吻。  
两人在沙发上缠绵了一会儿，又交换了一个温柔又深情的手淫之后，Louis就起身要出门去见朋友去，Harry当然是很不乐意的，但是在Louis再三保证了办完事马上就回来之后，他还是拉着Louis在门口热吻了三分钟才放他出去。  
Louis走了之后整个房子又显得空荡荡了，Harry在里面四处走着，搜寻着每一丝Louis留下的痕迹，从略显脏乱的客厅沙发到乱七八糟的浴室然后再到尚有Louis气息的卧室，他一路收拾着也一路用心地抚摸着，似乎还能够把刚刚过去的一切重新放映一遍。  
一个人把厚重的床单被套换下来已经有点气喘吁吁了，“这家伙居然耍赖，”Harry暗自想到，嘴角带着轻笑拿着床单被套去洗衣房，还是自己洗了算了。  
把家里都收拾得差不多了，Harry决定去外面买点食材回来，或许他们可以自己下厨，他已经很久没有自己做过饭了，想想要亲自动手还有点跃跃欲试。说干就干，Harry立马就换了身衣服出门了。  
Harry套了件宽大的灰色卫衣，大大的帽子耷拉在头上使他整个人都显得小小地缩在衣服里面，他不想显得太过招摇或是显眼，所以没有戴墨镜或者口罩什么的，因为在大晚上的戴个墨镜就真的很难再淹没在人群中了。他依然害怕会被人认出来，特别是他的那些狂热的粉丝，并不是说他讨厌见到他的粉丝，只是今天，现在，他只想安安静静地去超市买个菜然后再安安静静地提着菜回家。  
把头上的帽子又用力往下拉了拉，Harry抬腿走进面前的一个小型便利店。  
得买一瓶花生酱，可以抹在吐司上吃，嗯，火腿也需要，还有鸡蛋，培根，鸡肉丁……不知不觉整个购物篮就快被填满了。Harry顺着柜台慢慢地转悠还准备去拿几罐冰激凌，突然就听到后面有个弱弱的声音，“请问你是Harry吗？”  
Harry慢慢地转过身，在他面前的两个女孩看到他的脸简直要高兴地跳起来了，随后她们又努力抑制着自己想尖叫的声带。看吧，他想安安静静买个菜的愿望又落空了。她们反复地询问着想请求一张合照，Harry放下手中的购物篮搂过其中的一位女孩口中说着“当然”，他和两位女孩都合照了之后还继续跟她们聊了几句，女孩们激动地哭了起来，他也不知道该怎么安慰，能做的只是伸手抱抱她们，然而这却让她们哭得更厉害了。  
和女孩们告别了之后Harry又继续挑选了一些东西，付过账后就提着两大袋食物开车往家里去，想着刚刚碰到的粉丝，他并没有因为自己的平静被打扰而感到厌烦，只是他希望每次见到他的粉丝们都是高高兴兴的，他想做的不过是让其他人感到快乐，然而相反粉丝们总因为他哭泣。  
回到家后Harry就开始着手做起饭来，把五颜六色的彩椒洗净切条，再把刚刚买的牛肉丝用调料拌好，锅里的油也开始烧热了，应该马上就可以下锅了。就在这时门铃响了起来，现在这时除了Louis不会有别人来了，Harry关掉火立马百米冲刺般地跑到门口去。打开门就看到Louis提着外卖盒站在外面，“唔，总算回来了，累死我了。”  
“我刚刚不是给你发了短信说晚上在家做饭吃吗？”Harry接过Louis手里的外卖嘟着嘴说道。  
“你发短信了吗？我没看到诶。”Louis皱着眉一脸探究地说。  
“好吧，你就这么忙吗？”Harry歪着头说，“不过，你买的东西我还是好喜欢，我一定会吃完的。”  
Louis给了个白眼，然后往里面走去，“让我看看你在做什么好吃的吧。”  
两人来到厨房Harry就继续刚刚被打断的事情，Louis就歪靠在一旁的吧台上看着他，“随便做一点吧，就两个牛肉卷饼好了。”  
Harry端着亲手做的卷饼来到阳台，Louis也拿着刚刚买的外卖跟在后面，他们决定今晚就在阳台就餐，这33层的顶层公寓可以直接俯瞰伦敦的夜景，眼前闪烁着万家灯火。  
眨了两下眼，Louis显得有点迷蒙，“在别人的眼中这里也不过是我们眼中看到的那一小点光亮而已。”他抬起手拿着拇指和食指比着“一小点光亮”。  
“对呀，我们只是这夜色中的一盏灯。”Harry抬手揽住身旁人的肩。  
“我们？”这个略带疑惑的问句让Harry咬着下唇低下了头。  
“我们。”Louis再次开口，凑上去轻轻吻了吻Harry。  
吃完晚饭后两人就四仰八叉地躺在阳台的真皮沙发上，头碰着头，就像两个调皮的小孩时不时地把手伸向后方胡乱抓着对方。  
在不断的肢体接触下Louis的欲火已经被Harry点燃，他一个翻身把Harry压在沙发上掠夺性地吻着，还上下其手地在Harry身上四处点火惹得Harry在他身下扭个不停。  
当Louis都已经为Harry耐心地做完了前戏就差临门一脚时，他才发现自己并没有安全套，没有润滑剂他还可以找到别的替代品但是没有这个绝对不行，他怒吼了一声“fuck”后俯下身重重地咬了一下Harry的唇，被这突如其来的变故折磨得差点早泄了。  
两人辗转厮磨着来到卧室，Louis找到安全套戴上后就急不可耐地挺入到Harry身体里，就像那是他唯一的港湾，使他的灵魂之船得以靠岸。  
Louis的分身开始在Harry的身体里肆意驰骋，而嘴也亲吻着Harry的双唇一刻不得分离，Harry 的腿紧紧地缠着Louis的腰就像急切地要把自己的一切献予眼前的人。  
“你太棒了！”Harry低喘着说，两人都还在高潮的余韵里徜徉，这绵绵细语就像是进行曲后的余音回味悠长。Louis注视着Harry情欲渐退的迷朦双眼，“你也是。”  
“你耍赖了，”在Louis轻吻Harry脖颈的间隙，Harry慵懒地捏着嗓子说道，“你今天输了，可是你并没有去洗床单。”  
Louis抬起埋在Harry胸前的头，“你是要我现在去洗吗？我保证你现在更希望我吻遍你的全身。”Louis在Harry胸前的凸起上恶作剧似的捏了一把。  
“嗷，你这个坏蛋。”Harry拍开Louis的手轻喘着笑了起来，“我下午已经拿去洗了啦。”  
“嘿，那不算我耍赖好吗？我可以明天再洗的。”Louis在Harry脸上重重地亲了一口，还听得到嘴巴触碰脸颊的吧唧声，“看来我的男朋友舍不得让我做苦力替我洗了，这怎么也不算我耍赖哦。”  
说完两人又压进枕头来了个缠绵的深吻，夜色愈重重不过两人的缠绵，月光渐浓浓不过两人的深情。  
*  
接下来的日子几乎都是在Harry的顶层豪华公寓里度过的，Louis偶尔下午会出去一趟，而那段空闲的时间Harry就会把家里打扫一下或是去外面超市里去买点补给品回来。当他们两人在一起时他们会依偎在一起看电视或是说着打趣彼此的玩笑或是在Harry这诺大的房子里互相追逐，当然所有这些最终都会在一个温柔的吻中结束。  
有很大一部分时间他们是在美妙的性爱中度过的，Louis有时候会给Harry一个温柔的口交，有时候就是简单地替他打个飞机，而每晚当他们睡在Harry那有一整面马赛克墙纸的卧室里都会来一次激烈的真正意义上的性爱，但他们最爱的还是在那个大浴缸里做爱，或许那是他们第一次的地方，承载了太多的情怀使意义变得非凡。  
在一个平凡的早上，就像最近度过的每一个早上一样，可能是由于昨晚上Louis缠着Harry要了两次，当Louis起床洗漱好后Harry还沉沉地睡在床上。Louis不忍心吵醒Harry于是决定到客厅去转悠，当看到在电视柜上躺着的铅笔时他突然有了一个想法，他到处去找纸，但是能找到的可以作画的纸只有外卖餐盒。  
他拿着铅笔和外卖餐盒来到卧室，坐在床边就开始在纸上描画，Louis一如既往地穿着Harry的衣服，略大的T恤在他专注地歪着身子作画时滑下他的一边肩膀，使他的锁骨显露出来变得格外诱人。  
“你醒了。”Louis淡淡地说道，手上依旧没有停，“别动，我快完成了。”  
刚睁开眼睛的Harry整个人还显得有点困倦，Louis让他别动他就不动好了，他眨眨眼认真地盯着Louis，“你认真的样子好迷人。”  
“哈，我从来都知道。”Louis只是嘴上回应着，但他的注意力一直都在画上，“但我还是谢谢你的夸奖，我亲爱的Harry。”  
Harry甜甜地笑起来，“不用谢，我亲爱的Louis。”  
“好了，终于大功告成了！”Louis坐在床上伸了个懒腰。  
“我要看，你是在画我吗？我觉得我简直太幸福了。”Harry跳起来去拿Louis手中的画。  
外卖餐盒上画的是一个男孩侧卧着睡在床上，蓬乱的卷发随意地搭在脸上露出小半张脸，身上的被子随意盖在胸前把肩膀暴露在外，即使是最普通的铅笔和劣质的外卖餐盒，上面的画面看起来却无比美好，呈现的是一个完全沉浸在爱河中的幸福的男孩。  
“Louis，你好棒啊，你太厉害了，你一定是你们行业中最棒的，是一个了不起的艺术家。”Harry积累的赞美的词汇似乎不够，总也不能表达他心中的敬佩和爱意。  
“没有啦，这不过是随手画的一幅而已，若让专业的人看了他们可以挑出至少一百个毛病来。”Louis被Harry夸得都有点不好意思起来，但喜悦之情也只弥漫了一瞬随即就恢复成冷静的态度了。  
“但这至少是为我画的啊，我喜欢就够了。”Harry拿着那张外卖餐盒亲了一口又拿远了细细地瞧，无论上下左右远近怎么看怎么喜欢。“这就是我睡着的样子吗？可是我觉得他嘴角好像在笑，我睡着了也在笑吗？那我一定是做美梦了。”  
“这是一种艺术的升华，它能使整幅画更美。”  
“好吧，可是这里，”Harry伸手指着画上一点，“我这里的纹身不是这样的，你这样有点变形了。”  
“谁叫你这里连一块橡皮都没有的，我总会不小心画错一笔的。”Louis抬起手捏了捏Harry的脸蛋。  
接下来的一整天Harry都对那幅画爱不释手，一直对着那幅画，使得Louis都有点吃那张纸的醋了。  
Harry很乐于听Louis讲起他工作上的事情，而以前Louis几乎没怎么提过，但是在经历了这次之后Louis似乎开始慢慢地放下心防，说一些关于他自己的工作和画画上的事情。  
其实Louis应该算是没有工作，他之前一直在他自己的出租房里作画，也经常投简历到一些著名的美术或艺术杂志社里，他一直期望能够成为一名签约画手或是专栏画家，但似乎那个机会还迟迟没有到来。他有时候也会接一些零散的约稿，都是他的同学或者老师提供的机会。那次和Harry偶遇的曼彻斯特之行，就是他老师举办的一个小型画展而且邀请他把自己的作品加入展览，事实上那次的展览有点小小的不愉快，关于各方面的，Louis觉得自己受到了同学们的不公平的待遇。他大学的同班同学Lisa瞒着老师把他的三幅作品的名额挤掉了两个，所以最终他只展出了一幅作品，他还没法跟老师直说，这件事让那段时间的他心情低落，或许正是由于这个原因，他才能够在马路边碰到同样心情低落的Harry，这是不是上帝的另一种方式的馈赠呢？就像是塞翁失马焉知非福。  
Harry非但没有觉得Louis失败，相反地他觉得Louis极具才华而且日后一定会实现梦想大有作为，他一直赞美鼓励Louis，Louis这辈子听到的赞美恐怕都不及Harry在这几天里说的。  
这一天是Harry的两周假期的最后一天了，从早上开始他就觉得精神不振，想到马上就要投入繁忙的工作就觉得这两周像一个不真实的梦，他拼命挣扎着不愿醒来。  
下午Louis因为要去见一个约稿的客户不得不离开Harry，而Harry可以说是更加的沮丧了，他百无聊奈地上着网，查看着粉丝们最近因为太久没有看到Harry的照片而在网上的集体哀嚎，这群粉丝可真可爱，他暗自想到。  
刷了会推特渐渐地觉得无聊起来，于是Harry就给Liam去了个电话安排了一下明天的事，其实这些本不用他自己操心，他的经纪人John早就为他把未来两周的时间表都安排好了，也许他只是想念Liam了想听听他的声音。  
挂了电话后Harry继续浏览着网页，他突然看到一个专营各类美术用具的店铺，他想着这几天一直缠着Louis给自己画画，但是Louis的所有工具都在他自己的出租屋里，这里根本没有。于是他兴趣大增点进网页里购买了一大堆东西，他也不管那些东西都是干嘛的，更不知道孰优孰劣，他看到一样东西就把整个系列不同型号的全买了。  
在付款之后他还特意打了电话让店家今天就送货上门，他想给Louis一个惊喜，就在他今晚回家的时候让他乐得手足无措。  
把今天买的所有东西都整齐摆放在客厅后Harry就开始期待Louis的归来，他看着客厅整整六大箱的各种工具、画笔、纸张还有颜料，他偷偷地叹了口气，看来学美术的都不简单呀，仅仅是要分清楚那些颜料的色号和型号就让Harry有点抓狂。  
当Louis终于拖着沉重的身子回到家时，Harry只一个劲地兴奋地向他说着，就像做完作业后急于向老师讨要大红花的孩子。  
Harry本以为Louis看到那些东西后会心花怒放，至少是高兴然后带着点感动，可是Louis只是沉着脸一言不发。这让Harry在客厅的手舞足蹈显得有点尴尬，他不知道该说些什么来缓解这个气氛，这根本就不是他预想的结果。  
“以后不要这样了好吗？”Louis叹息了一声说道。  
“为什么？你不喜欢吗？还是说我买的这些都不是你需要的，你想要什么，告诉我，我去买？我对这些东西一窍不通。”Harry急切地说着，他不想看到Louis这个表情，他原本只是想让Louis高兴的。  
“不，这些都是好东西，甚至我只会在一些重要的画稿中才用。”Louis吸了吸鼻子接着说，“但是，这些我不需要你给我买好吗？我自己都有，我挣的钱全用来买这些了，我不需要你为我花钱，不需要。”  
“嘿，我是你的男朋友，我想为你花钱，这是我对你的一种爱，你不要拒绝我的爱意好吗？”Harry弱弱地说，牵起Louis的手轻轻地摇晃着。  
“不，这些都是我自己的事情，你不能花钱来为我自己的事业买单，就像我也不会花钱再为你多请两个保镖或者造型师什么的，我跟你在一起不是为了钱，不要让钱横插在我们的感情之间行吗？”Louis的语气有点歇斯底里了。  
“好吧，可是，你看这些东西都已经买了，也退不了，总不能全部扔掉吧。”Harry偷偷地关注着Louis的表情，害怕会惹到他生气，“我之后不会了。”  
话都说到这份上了，Louis也不能再去计较更多了，“嗯，还是谢谢你，这些东西就留在你家吧，以后在这里的时候可以用上。”Louis倾过身吻了吻Harry。  
“不客气。”Harry抿着嘴轻轻地笑着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于本文的任何想法都可以和我交流哟，喜欢的话留下你们的kudos让我知道，我会很开心的。你们的支持是我最大的动力^_^


	3. 忙碌的工作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两周假期结束后，Harry就投入到繁忙的工作中了，Louis也在为自己寻觅着机会......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QAQ 最近实在是太忙了 很久没更了抱歉！  
> 但是我对这篇文的热情依旧不减 我会尽量挤出时间来给这篇文的  
> 小伙伴们不要弃 爱你们！！

第三章 忙碌的工作  
经历了两个星期的逍遥假期再想投入到工作当中是一件非常痛苦的事情，就像把刚满月的狗狗拉离母亲身边。早上Harry醒来后在Louis身边挣扎了好久，他几乎就是抱着Louis不撒手了，但是在Liam的连环追击下他还是不得不收拾好自己下楼去。  
“Liam，我不想去工作，我想休息。”Harry把头搁在Liam的肩膀上撒娇似地说着，还不时发出可怜的呜咽声。  
“嘿，振作一点，我们得走了。”Liam用手揉揉Harry的小卷毛，看着Harry可怜兮兮的样子不禁想到那个在舞台上光鲜亮丽的大明星，原来那个大明星也会有这样的一面。  
今天的行程是先到公司去报道，然后再跟着John一起去和公司的高层开会，中午肯定是和John一起吃午餐，下午要去西区的Daniel的工作室，Harry和他已经合作了快一年了，两人对彼此互相欣赏所以也很合得来，Harry的上一张专辑里大部分的歌都是在那里完成的。  
“你和Tomlinson先生的假期愉快吗？”Liam一边开车一边漫不经心地问道。  
Harry从后座探出脑袋，在Liam旁边嘟着嘴说，“要是今天不用早起那就非常完美了。”  
“那听起来还是不错的哦。”  
“嘿，你呢？和谁一起去的巴塞罗那？”Harry调皮地用手拨弄着Liam的头发还不时抓抓他的耳朵。  
“嘿，别弄，我在开车呢！”Liam被他搞得有点痒不停地扭动着。  
“说嘛说嘛，和谁一起去的。”  
“好啦，和我的姐姐一起去的。”  
Harry放下手重重地跌入了后座里，“切，这么好的机会，你应该约上一个女孩，要么也应该让你姐姐和她的男朋友一起去。”Harry还是忍不住拍了一下Liam的头，“你真是太蠢了！感觉你要一辈子单身了！要不我给你介绍吧，你知道，有好多女孩都心仪你呢，每次和你一起出现，我都好嫉妒你抢了我的风头，就是上次在庆功派对的时候就有好几个人跟我说我的保镖好帅的，”Harry咯咯地笑起来，就像一个刚上初中的八卦小女孩一样，“但是我没把你的联系方式给她们，因为她们没过我这一关。”  
Liam哈哈大笑了起来，“好吧好吧，我的终身大事就交给你了。”  
他们两人一路有说有笑的，没一会儿就到了公司，在进门之前Harry又哀嚎了一声，最后还是Liam把他给推进去的。  
见到John之后，Harry马上就换上了容光焕发的笑容，就像他在无数人面前呈现的一样，一个自信阳光帅气的大明星。  
“你今天可真帅，我又一次拜倒在你的紧身裤下了。”John冲上来热情地拥抱了一下Harry，又拉开距离为他整理了一下发型。  
“谢谢，我们走吧。”Harry笑笑往前走去，他已经习惯了John的热情和赞美。  
来到会议室，John就把一大堆资料推到Harry面前一一地给他详细讲解，这份资料真的事无巨细，大到他今后两年的整个事业和形象规划，小到他接下来一整周的行程安排，甚至每一天的午餐和晚餐都安排好了。看到文件夹上密密麻麻的一片，Harry感觉有点窒息，虽然John在一旁眉飞色舞地讲解的时候他应和着点头，其实他并没有看进去多少。  
等了一会后，公司的高层们也陆陆续续地来了，有几位连Harry也没见过几面，这次那几位大Boss齐刷刷地到场已经足以说明了对Harry的重视。这也难怪，Harry在这两年里蹿红的速度实在是快得令人嫉妒，从当初的选秀歌手到现在的全球知名男歌手，粉丝遍布80多个国家及地区，专辑销量和演唱会收入也一直是居高不下，不管是从利益还是从名声来说，Harry都能为公司带来巨大的效益。  
John汇报了一下Forever Young巡演的各种情况就开始了这场会议，整个会议室里差不多有十来个人，大家都轮流有序地说着下一年的计划，大家都慷慨激昂地说着，就好像他们所描绘的那张美好蓝图就在眼前触手可及。虽然一群人都在热心地为他规划着未来，可是Harry总觉得那一切都跟自己无关，是否他们所说的只是Harry Styles并不是自己呢？  
思绪慢慢地就飘远了，Harry在桌子底下偷偷拿出手机放在裆部给Louis发了条信息想问问他现在起床了没。  
不一会儿Louis的回复就传了进来，“我刚醒呢，还赖在你舒服的大床上。”  
Harry实在是太嫉妒了，天知道他四个小时前就起床了，赶到公司后在这会议室已经坐了快有一个小时了。  
编辑了一半的短信还没来得及发出去，Louis的自拍就跳了出来，照片中的Louis侧靠在枕头上，微睁着刚睡醒的迷蒙的眼睛觑着镜头，就好像望进了Harry的心里一样，隔着屏幕看着那半张的嘴似乎还能感觉到它贴着自己皮肤的温度，Harry觉得有些燥热了。  
“你真性感，想到你现在正全身赤裸地躺在被子里我有点……”Harry偷偷笑着把短信发送了出去。  
“你正在开会吗？偷玩手机可不乖哦。我要惩罚你……”  
“那你快点来吧，我在这等你。”  
Harry觉得自从自己和Louis谈恋爱了之后越来越不正常了，这些让人面红耳赤的语句他居然觉得甘之如饴，他轻轻扯起嘴角笑了一下，打开了手机的前置摄像头，就用这种盯着裆部的角度对着镜头做了一个微微高潮的表情，他最终还是顾虑着在场的这么多人没有做得太过分，尽量不惹人注意地拍了一张。  
随着一声“咔擦”的拍照声，室内几乎所有人的眼神都投向了Harry的方向，坐在旁边的John用膝盖怼了一下然后投过来一个警告的眼神。Harry觉得尴尬极了，正了正脸色抱歉地环顾了一下在场的人，他们似乎没看到刚刚Harry的表情，愣了两秒钟后就神色如常地继续翻动桌上的资料去了。  
短暂的尴尬过后，John又接着刚刚被打断的地方继续了，Harry还是忍不住掏出手机把刚刚那张照片发出去了，脸上是止都止不住的甜蜜。  
在无聊又冗长的会议终于结束时，Harry几乎是脱力般瘫在了面前的桌子上。  
“嘿，走啦，我们吃饭去。”John拖起Harry就往外走，“你刚刚也太不礼貌了吧，那么多领导都在，你就是憋也得把这两小时给憋过去，就那么难熬吗？”  
Harry立马撒娇似的弯着身子趴在John的肩头，“好啦，我错了，我不该在你讲话的时候玩手机的，这不够尊重，你就当我放假太久了还没收回心呢。”  
这一招永远是最管用的，Harry这娇滴滴的撒娇的模样任谁看到也不忍心再责备了，况且John也没有真的生气，“我都无所谓，这么长时间我早就习惯了，今天那么多的高层都在，主要是他们，你至少要考虑一下他们。”  
“好的好的，我下次不会了，”Harry还赖在John的肩膀上，“不过我觉得下一次应该会等很久了。”  
“你也知道哦，这样的机会其实并不是很多的。”John一把把Harry的身体掰正，一本正经地说道，“你现在越来越重要了，今天连Simon也出席了，对你的重视程度又刷了一个新高，我仿佛可以看到你以后更加大红大紫的画面，”John拍了拍Harry的肩整个人都洋溢着兴奋的气息，“他们今天把我名下的另外几个人都转移了，以后我只负责你一个。”  
“真的吗？那太好了！”Harry是真心地感到高兴。  
虽然John和他只是工作上的关系，可能更多的牵绊就是利益，但是这两年来的陪伴还是让John在他的生命里多了些分量。Harry还清晰地记得他们的第一次见面，他还是个顶着一头蓬松卷毛的毛头小子，脸上的稚气一览无遗，看到John梳着一丝不苟的精致发型，穿着一身昂贵又华丽的笔挺西装，他的第一反应竟是羡慕，他甚至开始想象以后的自己能否也像他一样。在之后工作的日子里John展现的干练和精明更是让Harry生出了一丝崇拜。他知道自己的事业跟John休戚相关，在他那懵懂的年少时期，他渴望成名成功，和John的相处也就变得稍带谨慎，害怕行差踏错一步便会自毁前程。于是Harry就带着这样既崇拜又害怕的复杂心理和John合作了两年，他想着如果自己遇见John的时候年龄稍微大一点性格更成熟一些，说不定他们会发展出高于合作伙伴的友谊。所幸的是现在他们之间的联系不止于雇佣和金钱，这也就是他们之间会偶尔爆发出分歧但又还是会紧密相连的原因。  
Harry和John一起往公司外走去，Liam把他们送到了餐厅一起就餐，Harry拉着Liam坐下来吃饭，如果说让Liam饿着肚子在外面等着他们两人吃完饭，那这顿饭Harry是无论如何都无法下咽的。  
席间三人相谈甚欢，就像是普通的朋友聚餐一样，Liam之前也多次和他们一起吃饭，所以他早已经习惯了，甚至他有时比Harry还要健谈。  
在吃饭的间隙Harry突然想起从会议结束后他就忘了回复Louis了，他拿出手机看了看短信，隔了这么久再继续原来的话题似乎显得有点多余，他解释了一下原因给Louis发过去了。看着那个小小的发送按钮Harry都能不自主地笑起来，他觉得自己有点无可救药了，确实，在多年的空窗期和压抑期后还能再度陷入热恋已经让他有点控制不住自己了，他不知道恋爱时应该怎样，一切对他来说都像是崭新的，他只能摸索着心脏的跳动来感受这恋爱的美好。  
“Harry，你和那个男孩是认真的吗？”John冷静的声音响起。  
“当然，”Harry在和Louis确定关系前就告诉了John，他知道这件事情于他关系重大，他想和Louis走下去必定不能头脑发热地莽撞行事，他需要的是John的整个公关势力来告诉他应该怎么办，“我想要拥有一段真正的爱情，至少我目前觉得他就是那个适当的人。”  
“我也希望你能够得到真爱，但是鉴于目前你的身份，你可以和他先相处试试，你们之间的事情自己掂量着一下，有什么事情先找我商量。”John边说边晃着手中的酒杯，显得无比精明。  
“好的，他同意了之前的保密协议。” 虽然Harry对自己的同志身份并无抵触，但是综合考虑他的事业和生活，他也并不想太高调，出柜对于他来说还有点遥远，他知道公司给出的深柜方案也是为了他的歌手生涯。  
“这样可能会很累，你做好准备了吗？”John直直地盯着Harry，似乎想看穿他的内心究竟几何。  
“说实话我也不知道，我成名了之后从未谈过恋爱，也不知道我能不能承受这些，但是我也不太想我的私生活过多的曝光，就像现在这样我觉得还不错。”  
John和Liam都点点头表示了赞同和鼓励，他们都是圈内人，看过了太多暴露在公众下无疾而终的恋情，因为整个娱乐圈就像个放大镜，媒体和粉丝们就像放大镜前窥探的眼睛，而过度的窥探所带来的一系列效应往往会把一段感情推上悬崖。  
吃过饭后，Harry就和Liam两人一起到了Daniel的工作室，Harry推门进去后就对着那些摆在门口的架子鼓一通乱敲，他每次都这样来宣告他的到来。  
“嘿，兄弟，恭喜你的巡演圆满成功！”Daniel热情地拥抱了一下Harry，还拿手在他后背用力地拍着。  
“谢啦，”Harry顺势往旁边的桌子上一坐，“下次跟着我一起去巡演吧。”  
“那还是算了，我不喜欢满世界到处跑的生活。我还是在伦敦等你比较好。”  
两人开了会玩笑后Daniel就拿出了新的带子给他试听，两人笑笑闹闹时间一下就过去了。  
当Harry终于忙完回到家后都已经过了午夜十二点了，他来到卧室把疲惫的身子摔在那张柔软的大床上，这床居然还留着Louis的味道。  
这两个星期以来Louis第一次没在他家过夜，Harry有点不适应这突然的改变，他开始回想这一段时间所发生的事情。在遇到Louis之前他早已经习惯了一个人，在这个房子里一个人洗澡一个人上网一个人睡觉，可是现在他居然觉得这个房子前所未有的空荡。  
给Louis发了短信却迟迟都没有回音后，Harry微微叹了口气，拿脸对着身下的枕头蹭了蹭，期望能够沾染上Louis上午在这里留下的气息。  
百无聊奈下Harry拿出手机打开了推特，犹豫着编辑了一句话输入又删除，删除又输入，来来回回几遍，到最后就好像认命一般地发送了出去。  
不一会儿就几百条回复蹦了出来，他不想去看那些回复，因为他知道里面并没有他想看的回复，Louis已经睡了，甚至他都没有推特账号。  
Harry就任凭“Sleepless lonely.”静静地躺在他的推特页面上，然后翻身把脸往枕头里深深地埋去。

*  
接下来的日子只能用忙碌来形容，Harry每晚几乎都是一两点才到家，有几晚就直接在外面通宵了，仔细算来，他都快有小半个月没有见到Louis了，虽然他们经常会用手机联系，但是那种触不到摸不着的空虚感每天都缠绕着他。  
今晚Harry总算是腾出了点时间，十点钟就早早地回家了。从到家的那一刻他就开始期待Louis到来的画面。他拖着疲倦的身子在偌大的屋子里转来转去，尽量把凌乱的空间收拾整齐，这似乎不太难，因为Harry本就是个干净整洁的人而且在这里待的时间很少。  
收拾完后Harry为自己泡了一杯茶，靠在厨房简易的吧台上等待着Louis，杯中冒起的热气晕染了Harry明亮的双眼，他轻颤着眨眨眼赶走弥漫在空气中的孤独的分子。  
一声清脆的门铃声划破室内如水的寂静，Harry几乎是跳起来跑向了门口，看到Louis的那瞬间，Harry竟然有种想哭的感觉。或许这就是恋爱的感觉吧，Harry暗自想到，他开始有点担心即将到来的更加忙碌的日子，他甚至有大部分的时间不在伦敦，他甩甩头扑倒Louis身上，他现在只想享受当前的时光。  
两人依偎在客厅正中的沙发上，交换着一个个轻柔的吻，整个世界静得仿佛只剩他们的呼吸，Harry以为许久不见会更加激发他们身体中的激情和情欲，但此刻静静温柔的相处让他觉得更加的舒适。  
Harry把双腿抬起搁在Louis身上，脑袋又往Louis的脖子里拱了拱，Louis的气息就充满了他的鼻腔，这让他感到无比的安心。  
“你的块头比我还大呢，可是心里却住了个小公主。”Louis轻轻拍着Harry的腿调笑道。  
“嘿，长得高也是我的错吗？我就是喜欢黏在别人身上。”Harry又用鼻子往前拱了拱。  
“你有时候让我觉得很奇妙，如果远远看见你会觉得你是个完美到难以接近的人，但是仔细相处后才知道你其实就是个小孩子。”Louis捏捏Harry的脸蛋吻了上去。  
“唔，原来我在你心里是这样的啊，其实你也是个小孩子，不然就不会和我这个小孩子在一起了。”Harry双手掐着Louis的脸恶作剧似地揉着。  
“好啊，我们两个都是小孩子呀！”  
趴在Louis怀里好一会儿了后Harry开口问道，“你的工作怎么样了？最近有什么新的消息吗？”  
“今天刚接到一个面试的通知，我还挺感兴趣的，明天去试试吧。”Louis轻描淡写着说道。  
“你一定可以被录取的，你这么棒！”Harry兴奋地吻着Louis，“倒是以后的话我们是不是相处的时间就会更少了？我现在已经觉得有点难熬了。”  
“我觉得两人交往不必要时时刻刻都在一起啊，留点距离和空间不是可以酝酿出更多的激情吗？”  
Louis的这番话让Harry心里有点郁结，这十来天自己见不到Louis而反复煎熬的内心好像显得有点可笑，他不知道这是否有点幼稚，但是他也不知道爱一个人应该怎样，或许Louis是还不够爱他，想到这一点后Harry紧了紧抱着Louis脖子的手，努力想去忽略刚刚冒出的念头。  
当晚两人又一起共赴云雨了，在Harry的那张柔软的床上，映衬着月光打在马赛克墙上散射出的微弱光线，Harry大开着身子接纳着Louis，两人的结合就像艺术品般完美。  
“你情动的样子真的很美，”Louis俯身看着Harry逼近高潮的脸，红润的脸庞和迷离的双眼每每都会让他想要更加快速地占有，“而我是它的版权所有者。”  
Harry双腿紧紧地缠绕在Louis的腰上，手指也用力地抠抓着Louis的后背，他妩媚地哼笑了两声，每次做爱时Louis在他耳边的喁喁情话都让他招架不住。  
两人都经历了绝无仅有的美妙时刻，Louis趴在Harry的肩上粗喘着气，Harry忍不住伸手摸上Louis的腰，那柔软的手感让Harry流连忘返，一阵沉默中Harry不禁开始幻想他们的未来，在那个未来中Louis住在这个房子里，在这间公寓的每一寸角落都铺满他的画作，而他们每晚都可以在这片马赛克的墙下做爱，直到两人在彼此的亲吻下同时达到高潮。这个想法让Harry感觉既有点兴奋又有点害怕，他们才刚开始而他已经开始向往永久了。  
*  
依旧是忙碌的一天，Harry真的不知道把他关在一个房间，面对着满屋子冰冷的管弦乐器他能写出什么像样的歌，虽然他和Jamie经常就是这样闭关着写出了一些歌甚至还很流行，但创作是需要灵感的，火光一闪的时候根本不需要多少外界条件，灵感就像夜空中的烟花绽放。  
百无聊奈下Harry起身活动活动筋骨，昨天和Louis激情过后的身体还有点软绵绵的，他慢慢踱着步来到放着一把吉他的墙角。那把吉他是个便宜货，在Harry赢得选秀冠军的那一年的夏天买的，所以他还给它取了个文艺的名字——“Summer”。Harry用选秀冠军的奖金给他妈妈和继父买了一张环游美国的旅行券，剩下的钱就为自己买下了Summer。Summer并没有陪他多久，因为之后不久他就拥有了当时的他不敢想象的数量的钱，而他的工作所需要的也是比这个高档更多的吉他和其他乐器。  
看着Summer那微微发亮的弦，Harry就知道Jamie把它照顾得很好，买下它一年后Harry就把它寄存到Jamie那里了，他知道自己没有多少精力花在Summer身上，而放在Jamie那里时不时都会有人去拨弄它。  
一把拿起Summer抱在怀里，“Jamie，我来弹一首《Little Things》放松一下。”Harry一撑工作桌坐在了上面。  
“哇哦，来吧，免费专属啊。”Jamie停下了笔望向Harry的方向。  
清了清嗓子，检查了一下Summer的各个部位，Harry大手一扫，和弦就从那修长的手指中倾泻而出，曲子舒缓的旋律和吉他轻柔的音色相得益彰，听得人心神微漾。  
“Your hand fits in mine, like it’s made just for me.  
But bear this in mind it was meant to be.  
And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks.  
And it all makes sense to me.  
I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile.  
You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs.  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine.  
But I’ll love them endlessly.  
I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth.  
But if I do, it’s you.  
Oh it’s you they add up to.  
I’m in love with you, and all these little things.”  
Harry轻柔低沉的嗓音回荡在整个房间，像个精灵似的钻入心灵深处，他故意把“all these little things”拖长了尾音，深深凝望着空间中一个不知名的点，此刻Harry想到了Louis，那个有着咖啡色头发和晶蓝色瞳仁，笑起来眼角堆起丝丝细纹的男孩，Harry的右手又重重地扫了一下琴弦，美妙的尾音就在空间中扩散开来。  
“嘿，小子，你的唱功越来越好了。”Jamie在旁一边鼓掌一边称赞道。  
“哦？这话的弦外之音是……”Harry故意拖长了尾音，跟Jamie调笑了几句后把Summer放在墙角就推门走了出去。  
来到外面的走廊上Harry拨通了Louis的电话，虽然这首歌不是他自己写的更不是为Louis写的，但是此刻他就是满脑子都是Louis，此刻只想听听他的声音。  
Louis肩上背的，手上拿的，还有咯吱窝下夹的都要把他瘦小的身体压垮了，今天去面试他把自己所有的得意作品全带上了，很显然他对这次机会很重视，他也不知道他背个画板来干什么，难道是想当场作一幅吗？  
电话一直响个不停，Louis也只能手忙脚乱地伸手去荷包里够手机，当他像杂耍的人一样终于用左手从右边裤子口袋里掏出了他的iPhone时，他怀里抱的一大堆画卷就咕噜噜滚了一地，“Fuck！”Louis忍不住破口大骂出来。  
Louis赶紧往前跑几步把溜走的画卷捡了回来，全部堆在脚边才拿起手机接通，现在的他当然不会有什么好口气，他直接冲着手机吼了起来，“你最好有什么要紧的事情！”  
“嘿，Louie，是我，你怎么了？”  
Louis小小地错愕了一会，他没想到是Harry打来的，他并不想对着Harry大声嘶吼的，他咳了一下想借此缓解尴尬，“没什么，只是为了接你的电话让我手里的东西掉了一地。”  
“我不知道你现在不方便接电话啊，我本来想问问你是否到了面试的地方？你东西很多的话要不我让Liam来帮你？”  
“噢，不用了，这我还是能搞定的。我已经下了地铁，再走十分钟就到杂志社了。”  
“这样啊，那你到了之后好好准备一下，不要紧张喔，你知道你一直是最棒的那个。”  
听到Harry的赞美Louis永远都不能不感到开心，一个浅浅的笑容绽放在Louis嘴角，“好的，谢谢你，亲爱的！”  
“祝你好运喔，如果你很忙的话我就不打扰你了，你面试完我们再联系好吗？”  
“嗯，待会再联系。”  
挂掉电话之后Louis突然觉得轻松多了，好像没有之前那么紧张了。Louis收起手机，抱起地上的画卷向前走去。  
来到杂志社后一位漂亮的小姐领他到了一间办公室坐着，Collins主编等一会就到，他们约好的是下午两点，而现在才一点四十。  
那位漂亮的小姐给Louis倒了一杯茶就离开了，留Louis一个人在房间里等着。Louis刚开始还显得有点局促，随着时间滴答流逝他就变得平静了下来，喝了一口茶后他开始环顾这间办公室。  
整个房间宽敞明亮，内部连着外面的办公大厅，拉起百叶窗帘就可以很清楚地透过玻璃看到大厅里的情况，当然这或许也是一个很好的和下面的小职员相互监督的方式；另一面是一扇很大的窗户，窗沿上摆放着几盆生机勃勃的绿色植物，透过鲜绿色的叶子望出去就是川流不息的街道，因为杂志社并没有选在摩天大楼里而是自己独立拥有一幢四层办公楼，所以也会显得比那些矗立在半空中的写字楼更接地气；房间的正中也就是这间办公室的主人的办公桌，桌上虽然堆着很多东西，但显得整齐而有序；视线上移会发现墙上挂着一幅油画，画面中是一幢乡下的旧房子，夕阳的余晖把它晕染得温柔又浪漫。  
右边大腿处传来轻微震动，把Louis的思绪从油画上拉回来，他拿出手机就看到Harry刚刚发来的短信躺在屏幕上。  
“我让Liam过去接你了，你那么多东西挤地铁不方便，待会他会直接跟你联系的。”  
看到这条短信时，Louis不得不承认他心里有个角落融化了，那个长期不向他人敞开的地方，蒙上了厚厚的灰层，甚至都要辨不出原来的模样了。  
Louis微微笑着在手机屏幕上键入他的回复，突然后面一个声音响了起来，他立马收起手机站了起来，那位漂亮的小姐为身后的男人打开门并提醒Louis说Collins主编来了。  
Louis和Collins主编握手致意后就落座了，Collins主编驾着一副颇为流行的黑框眼镜，整个人的打扮也显得年轻，脸上一直洋溢着明亮的笑容，看起来比较平易近人。这倒让Louis感到些微惊讶，他在此刻之前一直以为Collins主编是一个大腹便便的中年人然后略带着颓丧的艺术家气质。  
两人以一种轻松的方式开始了谈话，Collins主编以多年的经验引导着Louis开始了面试，整个面试轻松而和谐，Collins主编问了许多专业上的问题，Louis开始还有所忌讳，谨小慎微地回答着，之后在整个气氛的感染下也逐渐放开了话匣子索性把自己对艺术的一些观点和现在行业内的现象都照实说了出来。  
“现在说说我墙上的这幅画，你觉得怎么样？”Collins微笑着望着墙上的油画又回过头来看了看Louis。  
“虽然我看不到这画上的署名是谁，但我可以说这肯定不是出自一位油画大师之手，因为我在这幅画中看到了很多瑕疵，”Louis挑了一下眉继续道，“当然我不是在质疑你的品位，这幅画应该算是一副上乘之作了，意境很美，构图也很妙，单纯看笔法的话可以说完美无比。”  
听到这一番话，Collins意味深长地冲着Louis笑了起来，“既然你觉得这幅画这么多方面都很棒的话，那就说说它的缺点在哪里。”  
“第一，色彩的运用还不够大胆，可能是由于作画的时间太短暂以至于调色时不够细心，也可能是由于完成这幅作品时有间隔，不是一气呵成的，所以在色彩上的处理有所偏差；第二，感情不够充沛，这幅画是想表达一种遗世的孤独感，以温暖的色调和浪漫的黄昏来反衬灵魂深处的孤独，这种方法太绝妙了，但似乎对孤独感的处理不够深刻，给人一种‘为赋新词强说愁’的生涩感。”  
Louis一口气说完后，有那么几秒钟整间办公室里静得落针可闻，就在他正纠结于他是否说错了话时，Collins重重地鼓起了掌。  
那掌声就好像是敲击在Louis心脏上，他有点不安地看向对面的Collins主编。  
“你的解读真的太棒了，这么多年来第一次有人能把它分析得这么透彻。”  
“其实评论起别人的作品来比较简单，但若说我自己的水平的话还真是比这幅画要差远了，就像我们总会评论一道菜好吃不吵吃，但其实自己倒还做不出来。”Louis真诚地说道，“可以问一下这幅画出自谁手吗？”  
Collins主编微微笑着摇摇头，“被你一针见血地指出那么多错误后，我都不好意思再来承认这是我的作品了。”  
虽谈不上晴天霹雳吧，但也着实把Louis震惊了一把，他刚刚滔滔不绝地把这幅画的缺点说了个遍，而真正的作者就坐在他对面静静地聆听，这确实让人有点尴尬，就算这个作者不是一家著名美术杂志的主编，就算这个作者不是他今天的面试官，这情景也太让人难为情了。  
可能是Collins主编看出了Louis的想法，他开口道，“不，你不用感到尴尬或者是冒犯，你说的都很正确，让我觉得你有窥探人心的超能力。我平时听到的恭维太多了，已经被环境蒙蔽了双眼，而你的真诚不做作真的让我特别欣赏。”  
“真是担不起这样的赞美，我一直觉得我是情商太低了。”  
Collins只好摇摇头，“这是我二十五岁时的作品，那时我还没有结婚，自视清高，一颗天不怕地不怕的心，现在回头看看真是觉得有点可笑了。确实如你所说，我想表达的是孤独感，但是用了花哨的首发反而感受不到了，最后整个的意境都被改变了。”  
Collins又拿出他办公室里收藏的几幅画来给Louis看，但是再没有他的作品了，都是一些籍籍无名的人，但是画作质量都很高，Louis很欣赏他的品味，不是只追逐名气和金钱，而是真正的欣赏画作内在的灵魂和气质。  
“好了，言归正传吧，我很愿意和你合作，如果你也愿意加入我们的话。”  
“所以说我们的面试就这么愉快地结束了吗？”Louis的声音里都带着点兴奋。  
“你的作品我算是有所了解，我很欣赏你的才思和创造力。记得当时是在你的母校，第一眼看到你的作品，一幅风景画，就像是一见钟情那样让人眼前一亮，仿佛是看到了年轻时的我。”  
Louis但笑不语。  
“但是，我希望你能稍微改变一下，你的风格还没有成熟，还属于可塑期，为了迎合市场你需要更加商业化一点，具体的事情我们可以之后慢慢商讨。”  
Louis的眉头已经皱起来了，“那我应该怎么做？”  
“你看过了我们的杂志，从上到下，这么庞大的一个体系，我们得研究如何让我们的杂志永葆活力，让它在整个市场觅得一寸生存空间，找准我们的客户人群……”  
“Collins先生，你可以说得简单一些。”Louis的表情已经黯淡了下去。  
“你们这种学院走出来的都得经过商业的强烈冲击，你的风格很…很偏，”Collins纠结着措辞，似乎在想一个比较适合的形容词，“我们需要那种现代化的美术设计，就意味着要抛弃你原来的那套学院派。”  
“我大概懂了，”Louis僵硬地点点头，“我…其实我现在也正在探索，看不到前方的路很迷茫，但我觉得这样的工作不是我想要的，我需要的是坚持我自己的风格，然后借助你们的平台，而现在是我需要削足适履来为你们服务。”  
“你真的跟年轻的我太像了，”Collins鼓励般地拍拍Louis的肩，“可是你始终要明白一点——为牛奶和面包而折腰——有时候是不可避免的。”  
“可能是我碰的壁还不够多吧，到现在还不知道疼。”  
失落的表情在Louis的脸上一览无遗，但是他还是不能说服自己，没有得到这份工作他也不过是跟原来一样，没什么差别。他慢吞吞地收拾摊在Collins主编桌子上的那些画纸，看着上面自己付出心血涂描的笔迹，心里重重地压得难受，“这幅送给你，我还没给它取名字呢，相识一场也算是缘分，而且很感谢你欣赏我，虽然你不再是那个跟我很像的年轻时的你。”  
“谢谢，你真的很像年轻时的我，就连现在高傲地拒绝也像是如出一辙。”Collins递上一张小卡片，“我的名片，如果以后改变心意，可以随时联系我。”  
高傲……Louis在心里苦笑了一下，谈何高傲，他都要低到尘埃里了。  
临走时，Collins主编把办公室墙上的那幅画送给了Louis，也算是找到了真正懂它的人。  
走到门口时Louis又回过头来对着Collins说了一句，“你的墙上一直挂着一幅印象派的画，出自二十五岁的你。”  
兴冲冲地来，灰溜溜地走，Louis于这栋楼也不过是个过客。  
Louis抱着一大堆画卷往外挪着步子，门口等着的Liam一看到他就马上上来帮他，这时他才想起那条写着“谢谢”的短信还没发出去。  
“Tomlinson先生，面试怎么样？”Liam分担了Louis身上大半的重量，笑嘻嘻地问着。  
“嘿，叫我Louis就好。谢谢你来接我，让你久等了吧。”  
“没事，反正我的工作就是这样的，就算干等着我还是有工资的呢。”  
听到Liam打趣的话似乎有好受一点，Louis努力做出一个笑脸。  
两人坐上车后，Liam就发动了车子，这时Louis才有时间把那条未发送的短信发给Harry。  
“你给Harry回个电话吧，他一直等着在。”Liam一边开车一边和Louis说着。  
“嗯，我知道，我晚上再联系他。”  
Louis低落的情绪使整个车厢的气压都降低了下来，此后两人再没有任何交流了。

 

第三章 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对这个故事有什么想法可以随时和我交流哦 我代Larry亲大家一下mua

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请大力用kudos砸我吧，留下你的评论和kudo，你知道这对我意义重大xxx


End file.
